


Веревка повешенного

by Jerry_Stark



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой смерть - это не выход, или Как становятся Взятыми</p>
            </blockquote>





	Веревка повешенного

Подземные темницы – так традиционно и до оскомины банально, заявила Госпожа.  
Ее грозный супруг и повелитель принялся громогласно доказывать, что Империя сильна традициями. Госпожа сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ. Конечно, дорогой, ты прав. Но с подземельями нужно срочно что-то делать.  
В крепости Вершины была отличная тюрьма. В несколько ярусов, с мрачными камерами, холодными и сочащимися водой из стен. С ржавыми решетками и разнообразными пыточными приспособлениями. Все, как полагается. Поговаривали, якобы на самых нижних ярусах, древних и запутанных, можно наткнуться на скелеты узников, позабытых там еще в прошлом столетии. Они отлично сохранились.  
Но Госпожа изволила желать чего-то нового.  
Крадущийся, вечно норовивший подольститься, сказал, что узилище может быть и воздушным. В Вершинах сыщется несколько пустующих башен, а в башнях – комнаты. Если разрушить часть внешних стен и поместить туда узников, получится весьма занимательно.  
– В этом что-то есть, – согласилась Госпожа, приязненно кивнув Крадущемуся. Тот осклабился во всю клыкастую пасть. Взятие сказалось на нем весьма причудливым образом, обнажив внутреннюю сущность. Крадущийся здорово напоминал плод союза человека с огромной ящерицей. Возможно, в глубине души он воображал себя драконом. У него имелись даже зачатки крыльев, куцые и вяло болтавшиеся за спиной. – И я знаю, кто первым испытает нашу новую тюрьму.  
Она слегка повернула голову, взглянув на Меняющего Облик. Будучи намного меньше его ростом, она умудрялась смотреть на огромного Меняющего сверху вниз. Ведь он был Взятым, а она – Госпожой и повелительницей. К тому же он до сих пор не выполнил ее приказа.  
Война империи и повстанцев затягивалась. Предводительница мятежников, женщина по прозвищу Белая Роза, упрямо отказывалась быть побежденной. Который раз доказывая, что смертные порой бывают упрямее, хитрее и настойчивее всех Взятых разом. На днях Роза ловким маневром прорвала окружение, уведя свое потрепанное войско прямиком из-под носа у Хромого. Теперь тот бесился, срывая зло на подчиненных, и не осмеливался показаться в Вершинах, дабы не быть высмеянным и опозоренным.  
Еще Белая Роза славилась умением подбирать себе толковых помощников и не допускала свар между ними. Сейчас в ее окружении выделялся некий Трепач. Не маг, не воитель, не гений стратегии, всего лишь обладатель хорошо подвешенного языка. Трепач показал себя отличным агитатором. После его речей люди просто вспыхивали желанием поддержать Белую Розу. Он был неуловим и вездесущ, щедро разбрасывая повсюду ядовитые семена ненависти к Взятым. Трепач заинтриговал Властелина и Госпожу. Они пожелали заполучить его – живым и относительно неповрежденным.  
Задание доверили Меняющему Облик.  
Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а Меняющий никак не мог схватить болтливого мятежника. У Трепача везде находились друзья и союзники. Никто не предал его, несмотря на обещанное щедрое вознаграждение. Никто не донес на тех, кто укрывал Трепача в своих жилищах, делился с ним едой и указывал тайные тропки в лесах. Меняющий не знал, что делать. Его способности к перемене облика были бесполезны – ведь он не мог даже приблизиться к Трепачу.  
Смирив гордыню, Меняющий обратился за помощью. Он выбрал Душелова, новенького в круге Взятых. Под своей маской, черной одеждой и развевающимся плащом Душелов, кажется, была женщиной и вроде как даже кровной сродственницей Госпожи. Душелов изо всех сил изображала из себя нечто бесполое. Проводя ритуал, Властелин насиловал ее (или его?) несколько дней и ночей подряд. Душелов так пронзительно визжал и орал, что полностью утратил голос вкупе с изрядной частью рассудка. Обретя взамен талант красть чужие души и разговаривать их голосами.  
Меняющий намекнул новому Взятому, что помощь в поимке мятежника значительно улучшит его, Душелова, репутацию. Он больше не будет мальчиком для битья у старших чародеев. Может статься, Властелин или Госпожа отметят его усердие.  
Душелов поразмыслил и кивнул.  
Вдвоем дело пошло куда быстрее и ловчее. Душелов прикинулся начинающим колдуном, разочарованным во Властелине и желавшим примкнуть к движению Белой Розы. После ряда испытаний и проверок Роза согласилась его принять. С помощью Душелова мятежники проникли в форт Череп, вырезав под корень тамошний гарнизон. Роза прониклась доверием к новому колдуну, допустив его в свое окружение. Душелов свел знакомство с Трепачом, посулив тому возможность переманить на свою сторону одного из грозных Взятых. Да не кого-нибудь, а самого Меняющего Облик. Но только это секрет, о котором никто не должен знать. Даже Роза. Мы провернем все сами и преподнесем ей дар на серебряном блюде.  
Трепач согласился. Вместе с небольшим отрядом и Душеловом он прибыл к условленному месту встречи. Там их дожидался Меняющий, якобы решившийся предать Властелина и Госпожу.  
Душелов предложила повстанцам выпить за успех дела. Разумеется, вино было отравлено. Блюющие черной желчью спутники Трепача полегли там же, в шатре, рядом с накрытым столом.  
Трепач оказался более предусмотрительным или удачливым. Он не пил. Заподозрив предательство, вскочил на коня и попытался удрать. Меняющий и Душелов гнали его несколько лиг, держась вровень и потешаясь над безнадежными стараниями человека. В конце концов мятежник упал с загнанного коня, скуля и в ужасе снизу вверх таращась на преследователей. Он не схватился за меч, и Душелов торжественно нацепил ему петлю на шею.  
Довольные собой, Взятые приволокли добычу в Вершины, вручив говорливого повстанца Властелину. Тот просиял, как ребенок, наконец-то получивший долгожданный подарок.  
Трепача разместили в Полуночной башне. В камере без одной стены, распахнутой навстречу ветру, облакам и небу. Меняющий ожидал, что Властелин испробует на мятежнике свои любимые развлечения, но тот не торопился. Трепача оставили на несколько дней одного – без воды и пищи, наедине с видом на пропасть высотой футов триста и крохотные фигурки хлопочущих внизу людей.  
Крадущийся, пользуясь хорошим настроением Властелина, рискнул узнать причины такого странного решения. Отчего бы не обработать пленника, дабы тот без утайки изложил все, что ему известно о планах Белой Розы?  
Властелин заявил, что его мало волнуют планы противницы. Переломать Трепачу кости всегда успеется. Не-ет, на сей раз он придумал кое-что получше. Вот будет досада для Белой Розы, когда она узнает, что ее вернейший сторонник покинул ее. Причем совершенно добровольно. Ну, кто рискнет сделать ставку – как долго продержится человек, прежде чем сдастся?  
– Пару дней, – сказал Душелов.  
– Седмицу, – предположил Крадущийся.  
Луногрыз назвал срок в две недели. Госпожа прикрыла загадочно мерцающие очи ресницами, невозмутимо заявив:  
– Никогда.  
Она не ошиблась.  
Она никогда не ошибалась, к восхищению и ярости своего супруга.  
Трепач – трусоватый, слабый, обычнейший человек – внезапно оказался крепким орешком. Он трясся от холода, слизывал проступающую на камнях воду, грыз собственные пальцы, но не сдавался. Властелин был вынужден отменить свой приказ морить пленника голодом. Всякий день он лично поднимался на башню, проводя несколько часов наедине с мятежником. Меняющий, не удержавшись от искушения, отправился проведать, что там творится. Под дверями он наткнулся на Душелова и Луногрыза – окутавшись покровом невидимости, те беззастенчиво подслушивали и подсматривали. Меняющий шуганул их прочь и вошел, пользуясь тем, что нынче он был в милости.  
На сей раз Властелин решил не прибегать к физическим пыткам. Он забавлялся тем, что неспешно и умело потрошил воспоминания Трепача. Взрезая трепещущую душу и вытаскивая на поверхность самые неприглядные, пугающие и отталкивающие моменты его жизни. Всю ложь, все обманы и предательства. Всю глупость, бессовестность и двуличную расчётливость. Это было куда больнее физических пыток. Забившийся в угол человек безостановочно хныкал, шмыгал носом и подвывал, как раненое животное… но не произносил заветных слов.  
Миновала седмица. Потом еще одна, и еще. Кормили Трепача впроголодь. Теперь он походил на живой скелет, туго обтянутый тонкой грязной кожей. Противостояние затягивалось, становясь нелепым и пугающим. Властелин мог одним мановением пальца покончить с упрямым смертным – тем самым расписавшись в своем поражении и признании того, что Госпожа опять оказалась права.  
Бросая взгляды на Полуночную башню, каждый из Взятых невольно вспоминал, как он оказался в Вершинах. Кого-то обольстили и обманули, поманив призраком власти и могущества. Кого-то вынудили силой. Кто-то полагал, что совершает подвиг самопожертвования, отводя беду от своего города или провинции. Кто-то самоуверенно рассчитывал прикинуться верным, выждать мгновение и нанести Властелину удар в спину. Костоглоду просто нравилось безнаказанно уничтожать все сущее. Чародейка Бурезов отчего-то вбила себе в голову, что сумеет очаровать Властелина и заменит ему Госпожу.  
Но все они равно или поздно склонили головы, встали на колени и признали себя побежденными. Все они прошли сквозь пылающее горнило Взятия, исковеркавшего их души и тела. Стали преданными слугами Властелина. Его клинками и отравленными кинжалами во тьме, его глазами и ушами.  
А человек, заурядный смертный, не покорился.  
Меняющий Облик, кряхтя, преодолел три сотни ступенек винтовой лестницы. Ключ от камеры висел рядом с дверями. В сущности, держать Трепача под замком не было никакой необходимости. Он все равно не сумел бы никуда улизнуть из Вершин.  
Взятый отпер дверь и вошел.  
Пленник издал дрожащий жалобный стон и попытался отползти в дальний угол камеры. Ноги у него распухли и сочились кровью, отказываясь поддерживать тело, иссохшие руки походили на клешни чудовища.  
"Почему?" – хотел знать Меняющий Облик. "Ради чего ты сопротивляешься, продлевая свою агонию? Твои друзья не примчатся на выручку. Они наверняка считают тебя мертвым. Никто и никогда не узнает о твоей упрямой верности Розе. Никто не оценит твоего мужества. Ты оказался плохой игрушкой. Властелин вскоре прикончит тебя. Почему ты не скажешь того, что он желает услышать?"  
Человек смотрел на него из дальнего угла камеры. Грязный, тощий, выкашливающий черные ошметки легких. Несгибаемый в своей преданности – единственной опоре, что ему осталась. Он впился в нее, как утопающий в пресловутую соломинку, и она держала его в бушующем океане. Вопреки любым доводам рассудка.  
Меняющий получил ответ. Оставалось только повернуться спиной и уйти.  
Нынешним вечером Госпожа и Властелин повздорили. Их гнев воспламенил гобелены на стенах и вдребезги разнес черно-алые витражи в окнах. Они швыряли друг в друга трескучими молниями, споря об участи человека в высокой башне. Властелин, как обычно, взял верх над супругой – исключительно за счет магической силы, а не убеждения.  
По прихоти судьбы Властелин был ходячим вулканом чародейства, клокочущим и бездонным. Меняющему иногда казалось, что глотка Властелина должна пыхать раскаленной лавой, так много было заточено в нем яростной, рвущейся наружу энергии. Он не умел так изящно и тонко сплетать заклятия, как Госпожа, да и не нуждался в этом. Властелин незамысловато сокрушал любые препятствия, что вставали на его пути. Жена не была исключением. Он отшвырнул Госпожу в сторону, как перышко, ревя, что сыт по горло ее злоязычием. Завтра он сделает из треклятого человечишки Взятого. Он так решил, значит, так и будет!  
Как все Павшие, Меняющий ощущал настроение своего господина. Вершины наполнились удушливой, ядовитой злостью – после ссоры Властелин был сильно не в духе. К тому же разъяренная Госпожа отказала ему в близости, захлопнув у него под носом заговоренную дверь своих покоев. Дабы успокоиться, Властелин отправился почтить своим присутствием Зовущую Бурю. Чуть позже Меняющий заметил отирающегося под дверями Крадущегося – тот явно рассчитывал урвать кусочек высочайшего внимания.  
Итак, Властелин был занят. Никто в Вершинах не отважился бы спросить у Меняющего Облик, зачем ему понадобилось взойти в Полуночную башню. Проклиная каждую из ступенек, грузный Меняющий взобрался на последний ярус. Плечом толкнул дверь, выломав замок. Бросил рядом с вскинувшимся Трепачом моток добротной пеньковой веревки.  
– Он хочет сделать тебя Взятым, – сказал Меняющий. – Из крепости тебе не скрыться. Но в мире еще осталось место, куда ему не дотянуться. Если ты рискнешь. Вон та балка выдержит, обещаю.  
Человек смотрел из сумрака воспаленными, слезящимися глазами. Взял веревку и медленными, неловкими движениями сладил петлю с затягивающимся узлом. Меняющему пришлось помочь ему, перебросив свободный конец веревки через балку. Цепляясь за выступы в стене, Трепач поднялся на подгибающиеся ноги. Два шага дались ему с огромным трудом. Он встал под балкой, смотря на Меняющего Облик. Едва заметно кивнул.  
Взятый резко дернул веревку. Обладая огромной физической силой, он почти не ощутил тяжести человеческого тела. Трепач взвился в воздух, засучил ногами, сдавленно захрипел. Смертные в такой момент непроизвольно испускали струйку мочи, но Трепач так мало пил, что в нем больше не осталось жидкости.  
Он висел, мелко дрожа и вращаясь на натянутом канате. Выждав время и убедившись, что человек окончательно и бесповоротно мертв, Меняющий спустил его вниз. Оттащил в угол и уложил там. Хотел забрать веревку с собой, но махнул рукой. Смысл запирать конюшню, если лошади разбежались? Завтра Властелин все узнает. Он будет в ярости и станет орать на все Вершины. Но Трепача не вернешь. Он ускользнул в смерть, просочился у Властелина промеж пальцев.  
Меняющий ухмыльнулся, показав крупные, подгнивающие у корней зубы. Досадный пустяк, а приятно. Все Взятые исподволь ненавидели своего господина и хозяина, но мало кто отважился совершить что-либо, неугодное Властелину.  
– Думаешь, это его спасет?  
Меняющий вздрогнул всей своей неуклюжей, преувеличенно мускулистой тушей. Обернулся. Увидел сияющую, закручивающуюся смерчами первозданную тьму, сквозь которую проступала величественная тень в поблескивающих доспехах. Похоже, Зовущая Бурю опять показалась Властелину недостаточно привлекательной.  
– Думаешь, я не властен над жизнью и смертью? Над твоей жизнь и смертью, идиот?  
Удар отшвырнул Меняющего к стене и размазал по ней. Взятый заскулил. Властелин небрежно отмахнул рукой в его сторону – и Меняющего стянули по рукам и ногам незримые цепи, жгуче впившиеся в тело. Было нестерпимо больно, но Меняющий со всего размаху прикусил язык. Рот наполнился соленой горечью.  
Сосредоточенно хмурясь, Властелин вычерчивал перед собой символы и знаки, мерцавшие бледным огнем. Валявшийся на каменном полу мертвый Трепач судорожно корчился, словно его прижигали раскаленным железом. Свисавшая с его шеи петля затянулась, поднимая труп. Меняющий увидел его посиневшее лицо с вывалившимся языком и закатившимися глазами. Глазные яблоки слепо вращались туда-сюда.  
Ночь наполнилась тягостным звоном колдовства, беззвучными криками Трепача и ужасом Меняющего Облик. Трепач дергался, как тряпичная марионетка в неловких руках вдребезги пьяного кукольника. Неведомая сила вынуждала его приплясывать, размахивать руками и высоко задирать ноги. По его лохмотьям ползали светящиеся твари, похожие на пауков и скорпионов одновременно.  
Властелин хохотал, торжествуя. Меняющий плыл в облаке дурноты, сознавая, что таким было и его Взятие. Вот только он совсем его не помнил. И того, как Брали других, тоже не видел. Но сегодня Властелин заставил его смотреть. Лишний раз напомнив, что Павшие – всего лишь его создания. Властелин сотворил их, но был в силах и уничтожить, приди ему в голову такая блажь. Властелин знал их истинные имена, их слабости, тайные воспоминания. Он отобрал все, что некогда составляло их сущность, оставив взамен разбитые и кое-как подогнанные друг к другу осколки бывших душ.  
– Нарекаю тебя Повешенным, – сказал Властелин под утро. Ритуал завершился, и новый Взятый клялся в верности своему господину. Его присяга звучала сипло и не всегда внятно, потому что бывшему Трепачу было трудно проталкивать слова сквозь раздавленную гортань. – Подходит, как считаешь?  
– Несомненно, – покорно согласился Меняющий Облик.  
Повешенный смотрел на них, склонив голову к плечу. Длинный и тощий, с перекошенным набок узким ртом и тусклыми глазами, словно присыпанными изнутри пеплом. На раздувшейся лиловой шее отчетливо выделялся багровый рубец, оставленный затянувшейся веревкой.  
Когда Властелин удалился, Повешенный резко переломился в поясе, подобрав с пола бечевку. Постоял, держа веревку в руках, и неуклюжими, дергаными движениями обмотал вокруг себя на манер пояса.  
"Кто срежет веревку со свежего висельника и сохранит ее, никогда не поскачет на трехногой кобыле", – вспомнилось Меняющему людское поверье.  
– Пойдем, – окликнул он. – Покажу, где ты будешь жить.  
Повешенный дернулся и зашагал следом, отмахивая руками, как деревянная кукла.  
Все время, пока они спускались по лестнице, Меняющий затылком ощущал взгляд бывшего Трепача. Взгляд, исполненный тоскливого понимания и безнадежности. Жегший, точно брошенный за шиворот уголек.


End file.
